The Legend Of Zelda:Ocarina Of Time
by The Cheif
Summary: This is a novilization of Ocarina of Time, concentrating completely on Link's childhood.
1. The Beginning

One morning Link was having a nightmare. It was the same dream he had for months. Link would be standing in front of Princesses Zelda's castle. Then a drawbridge would come down. Then a white horse with Zelda and her bodyguard would gallop right by. Then Link would turn around and see an Evil man known as Ganondorf. "I lost them. You over there, you must have seen which way the white horse went." "...." " You think you can save them by not telling me." Then ganon shoots a beam of light and the dream is over.  
" LINK! HEY, GET UP LINK! THE GREAT DEKU TREE WANT'S TO TALK TO YOU!" said Navi the fairy. Link slowly sat up.  
"OH Navi, thoust has returned" said the GREAT DEKU TREE. Thank you for coming. "There is a curse apon me. And now it is time to test your courage.  
Link walked into the Deku Tree. He started to climb some vines. When he got to the top he jumped and broke through netting at the bottom. He fell in a water pit. After that he defeated an enemy that told him to beat his brothers in the order 2.3.1. Twenty-three is the number one he also said. Then Link beat the enemies' brothers. He went in side the bosses chamber. Link easily killed Gohma. The parasite in the Tree.  
"Link, even though you broke the curse I was doomed before you even started." The Deku Tree gave him the spiritual stone of the forest shortly before dying.  
When he was leaving a voice said, "oh, you're leaving". It was Saria. "Here, I want you to take this ocarina. "It will show our friendship. But we will be friends Forever wont we." Link slowly walked away out of the woods. He came out of a tunnel to Hyrule field. An owl told him to go find Zelda. When Link got to the field in front of the castle he had to sneak past some guards. Next he had to sneak into a hole in the wall then get past more guards. Link finally got to the courtyard where Zelda was looking in a window.  
She turned around and said "who are you?, are you from the forest.?, then you must have that green stone. After a while Zelda finally said I need help to find the last two spiritual stones. Link agreed to find them.  
Link went to a town called Kankrio village. That is where the trail to Death Mountain starts. The Goron City was up there and that is where the stone of fire was. 


	2. At Death Mountian

- Link Started to Death Mountain trail. When he got there a guard was blocking the trail. "No one goes on the death mountain trail" he said. Then Link handed the guard a note from princesses Zelda. "What, this is surly princesses Zelda's handwriting. O.K. then I'll let you through." The guard said. Then the gate opened to let link through. Link started toward Goron City. On the way up he had to fight huge spiders. When he got to Goron City there were only a few Gorons out. Link started looking around. He found a closed door at the bottom floor. Navi told him to play Zelda's lullaby. So Link took out his Ocarina and played the song. Then the door slowly opened. Link went in to find Darunia, the leader of the Gorons. Link realized that Darunia would not talk unless Link played a song. He played every song he knew. Then he remembered that the Gorons like Saria's song. He played it.  
  
c  
-Then Darunia started wildly dancing. Then he said, "Oh, I don't know what came over me. All of a sudden I felt like wildly dancing. Any way I am Darunia. The leader of the Gorons. What, you want the spiritual stone of fire. I'm not just going to give it to you. First you must kill the monster in Dondogo's cavern. And here, take this." He said. Then he gave Link the Dondgo's bracelet. Now link could pick up bomb flowers. Even at the small age he is. Then Link went out side to look for the cavern. He found it down the mountain a little ways. But a huge rock was blocking the entrance. Link looked up and saw a flower bomb at the top of the mountain. Link ran up to it. He pulled it out of the ground and threw it over the fence and in front of the rock. Then the explosion blew the rock out of the way to the cavern. Link ran down to it and went in. Then he was in a huge room with a big Dondgo skull in front. Link started looking for a tunnel that might lead him closer to the boss. Then he found a tunnel. He went in. then little worm things came out of the ground. Link rolled past the first two then two more came up as he was climbing. One of them slammed into link and knocked Link to the ground. He was hurt but not badly. Then he entered a room with lava pits everywhere. Then he heard a loud shriek. Then two raptors with knives came out of no where then one by one they attacked Link. He killed the first one then he lost the other. Then it came from behind and slashed Link to the ground. The raptor thought Link was dead. Then Link got up and charged up is sword. Then the raptor turned around to see Link up. Then Link let out a huge sword spin. The raptor was dead. Then a door opened. Link ran down the hallway. At the end of it was the main entrance to the cavern. There was a sign that said, "make the skull see red." Link walked over to a bridge and dropped a bomb in each eye. Then a hallway opened up. It was the boss's lair. Link jumped down a hole. There was nothing there. Then he heard  
  
-THOD..THUD..THUD..THUD. Link turned around to see a huge dondgo. The Dondgo inhaled to throw fire at Link. But just as he was doing that Link took a bomb and threw it in his mouth. Then it blew up in his stomach. Link ran over to the injured monster and cut his head up. Then he got up and curled in a ball and ran over link. Then dondgo inhaled again. But Link threw a bomb again. Then it went into a ball again. But this time Link put up his shield. Then the monster inhaled one last time. Link took out his last bomb and threw it to kill Dondgo. Then Link steeped in a portal and he was outside. "Thank you link. Hey how's about we become sworn brothers. No there's no ceremony involved, just take this spiritual stone" said Darunia. Then Link received the Stone. Now he only had to get the last stone at the Zoras Domain.  
  
R&R!  
  
Don't tell me that I spelled things wrong or any thing like that. Just tell me how the story was. Or if I am still rushing the story. 


End file.
